


When We're Together

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Minor Bruce Banner/Thor, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You're Loki's Christmas miracle.





	When We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> From my heart to yours, I wish you all to have very happy holidays, and that all your gifts and wishes come true. Thank you all for the support you’ve given me in the past six months, and know that, if you need me, even to talk (especially if it comes to writing), I will be there. Thank you all so much.

Snowflakes fell from the sky, painting the yard white as the sun set on Christmas Eve. It was the second year the Asgardians spent the holidays in Norway, slowly getting used to the midgardian culture and customs.

That year, they'd decided to celebrate Christmas.

The survivors lived in a castle on the outsides of Norway. While children played outside in the snow, the rest remained indoors. Fairy lights and candles illuminated the place of the buffet, three larges tables being enough to have everyone seated.

Loki saw you sitting on the piano, two little kids by your side and another one sitting on top of the instrument. You played a holiday tune, smiling to those surrounding you.

Loki didn't know he was smiling.

“Hello, brother,” Thor greeted him, placing his hand on Loki's shoulder.

He was wearing a santa hat that matched Bruce's, who was holding Thor's hand. “Good evening, brother,” Loki said.

Thor noticed he was looking at you. “You should join her,” he suggested. “Show her you can play too. It could lead to some bonding...”

“We bond enough already, thank you.”

“I know, but brother, you're staring at your Christmas miracle right in the face.”

Loki's heart rushed. “He's right,” Bruce agreed. “She didn't only stay for all these people, Loki.”

You caught the men looking at you, so you waved in their direction. Loki waved back. “I know.” He walked towards you and joined you in the piano.  

* * *

 

After everyone ate and enjoyed themselves, the most beautiful part of the evening started. Ten minutes before midnight, a choir group entered the castle all dressing in red. Everyone rose, and in front of the choir, the kings of Asgard and their most beloved friends and lovers stood.

You grabbed Loki's arm, your cold hands sending shivers down his spine. “You think they'd kick my ass if I stood there with them?”

“I believe it to be a possibility, yes,” Loki replied.

You laughed and then took a breath, the choir members organising themselves prior to signing. “I was never fond of going to church, if I'm honest with you, but during the holidays... I couldn't not go. Everyone was so... united. This is one of the reasons why.”

One man stood behind the microphone. The pianist touched the keys, and music filled the place, all up to the vaulted ceiling. The harmony sang by the choir broke your heart, reminding you of your family.

Loki noticed how your eyes watered, so he wrapped an arm around you, allowing you to hug him. “There you go,” he mumbled, hugging you back. You chuckled, tears falling from your eyes.

He looked around him. He might be a Jotunn, but the image warmed his Asgardian heart. All survivors, all remaining population of Asgard, together against adversity and pain. Together to celebrate that, in spite of the loses and tragedies, they remained.

It made him hug you tighter.

There, in your arms. There, amongst his people. There, he belonged.

The moment the song ended, the noise of fireworks flooded the environment. Little kids rushed to the exits, holding the hands of their parents and familiars. Thor carried Bruce bridal style out of there to the yard, Bruce laughing in his arms.

“Shall we?” You stretched your hand out to him.

Loki took your hand and ran with you outside. He struggled to see the night among the coloured fireworks. The kids excitedly threw snowballs at each other, teenagers and elders joining in on the fun.

“It took me time to realise!” You exclaimed above the noise.

“What did?!”

“That the presents or the riches don't matter if you're alone during the holidays!” You stated. “I mean, would this really mean anything if you were alone right now?”

“You're right!” Loki admitted. He took a breath, and noticing you were still holding hands, he intertwined his fingers with yours.

You looked down to your hands and then up at Loki. He was wearing a beanie (Lord knows you never thought you'd see the day were the God of Mischief wore a beanie) to keep his ears warm during the cold winter weather.

“You're my present,” Loki said, the fireworks dying down. “The greatest present. My Christmas miracle: that's you. You're my family. Since I met you, anytime I was around you, I didn't feel alone.” You grinned, your eyes with tears in them. Loki smiled back. “You make the holidays worth celebrating, (Y/N).”

Cold smoke came out of your mouth before you enfolded your lips with his, your mouths warm in each other. Your hands ruffled with his hair, making the beanie fall off his head. His cold hands slipped underneath your shirt for warmth, feeling you closer than ever.

“You're not getting rid of me, Odinson.”

“Oh, what a tragedy,” he joked.

You chuckled... that is, until Loki dropped a snowball on top of your head. You gasped, and when the snow fell, you met his gaze. “You're on.”

And as you two began a snowball battle, fireworks reignited in the sky. 


End file.
